Enquanto a neve cai
by Mache-san
Summary: UA - Shun é uma criança. Hyoga é seu novo amigo. Os dois dividem uma tarde na neve.


******DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

"When we are children we seldom think of the future. This innocence leaves us free to enjoy ourselves as few adults can. The day we fret about the future is the day we leave our childhood behind."  
― Patrick Rothfuss, The Name of the Wind

* * *

**N**ão estava muito bem acordado ainda. Meus olhos estavam fechados e meu corpo coberto por um edredom extremamente grosso. Ouvi passos, deveria ser minha mãe vindo me acordar, pois provavelmente eu havia dormido demais. Senti a cama toda se mexer, algo a mais havia subido nos arredores do meu território, com certeza era minha mãe. O colchão começou a tremer, para cima e para baixo, descobri meu rosto do edredom e abri meus olhos parcialmente, estava pronto para brigar com ela por estar pulando na minha cama daquela maneira. Não, não era minha mãe. Era meu irmão, ele sorriu de uma maneira nada fria e se jogou em cima de mim. Seus setenta e um quilos me esmagaram completamente.

- Acorde ! – Ele pediu rindo. – Acorde, Shun ! Acorde !

E eu lá tinha outra escolha ?! Ikki era um idiota. Tentei empurrá-lo, mas foi em vão. Ele era muito pesado e eu era um fracote miúdo e sem forças que acabara de acordar.  
Ele descobriu minha cabeça, fitando-me com um sorriso.

-Esta com frio? – Me perguntou todo pomposo, parecendo um perfeito idiota.

Ikki ficava com um humor maravilhosamente bom quando era inverno. Ele sorria, brincava e – algumas vezes – chegava até a conversar com meu pai com entusiasmo. Infelizmente, naquele inverno – que começara a três semanas - ainda não havia aparecido um floco de neve para dar as caras, o que limitava o humor de meu irmão para somente brincadeiras e piadinhas de mal gosto.

- Mas que pergunta idiota, ham ?! – Retruquei com ironia.

Ele esboçou uma careta.  
Ouvi mais passos, agora sim era minha mãe, ela adentrou meu quarto com velocidade e alegria, subiu sobre a cama e se jogou em cima de mim e de Ikki, mais de mim, admito. Senti meu corpo ser esmagado novamente pelos seus cinquenta e quatro quilos. Ela fitou Ikki, agarrando suas bochechas e as apertando simultaneamente.

- Bom dia, querido... – Disse a ele, depois se virou para mim, eu ainda estava sendo esmagado, beijou minha testa e continuou a falar: - Já olhou pela janela, querido?

Senti o peso aliviar sobre meu corpo e então pude levantar. Caminhei até a janela, para dar uma olhada em meu jardim e então entendi o motivo de toda aquela felicidade. O jardim estava branco. Completamente coberto de neve.  
Eu sorri alegre, virei-me para meu guarda-roupas e corri na direção dele, estava louco para sair de casa e afundar meus pés na neve.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo ? – Perguntou minha mãe erguendo uma sobrancelha e levantando-se da cama. Percebi agora que ela ainda estava de pijama, assim como Ikki também estava. – Você não vai sair lá para fora mocinho. O filho da minha amiga vem aqui hoje, lembra-se ?  
_  
_Realmente tentei me lembrar, ela comentara aquilo na semana anterior. Disse que uma amiga iria ter de viajar e deixaria o filho dela por uns dias, para que minha mãe tomasse conta dele.

- Agora vocês dois ! – Continuou minha mãe batendo palmas para que eu e meu irmão acordássemos para a realidade. – Para a cozinha ! E coloque sapatos, Ikki.

**Q**uando cheguei a cozinha, meu pai já estava acordado e ajoelhado na frente da mesa, eu me ajoelhei ao lado dele, desejando um bom dia. Segundos mais tarde, Ikki entrou na cozinha, já estava vestido e com os cabelos penteados, ele tinha aula mais tarde e infelizmente eu não poderia jogar neve em suas orelhas para tentar deixá-lo surdo como ele havia feito comigo no ano anterior. Droga.

Minha mãe estava em pé, de frente à bancada da pia, ora ela olhava para o fogo que esquentava a frigideira, ora ela olhava para as cebolas que estava cortando, para misturar junto aos ovos. Virou-se para encarar meu irmão, e jogou a faca na direção dele quando viu que Ikki estava sem os sapatos. Meu irmão agarrou a faca com facilidade.

- **SAPATOS**. – Vociferou. Meu pai o olhou pelo canto dos olhos. – **AGORA**!

Ele sorriu para ela e jogou a faca de volta, dando meia volta e saindo da cozinha.  
Minha mãe nunca jogava facas em mim, mas que droga. Eu estava louco para chegar o dia em que ela atiraria facas em mim ou garfos ou o instrumento pontiagudo que estivesse mais próximo, para poder agarrá-lo como Ikki e até ela própria faziam. Eu sempre fui o filho caçula, a razão dos mimos dela, odiava isso, mas não completamente. Com meu irmão por outro lado, ela não era a mãe, era a melhor amiga, brincava com ele de uma maneira diferente de como brincava comigo, falava com ele de uma maneira mais firme, diferente de como falava comigo. E o castigava sem dó ou piedade, isso era uma coisa muito boa, afinal, ela ainda não fazia isso comigo._  
_

**A** campainha soou logo depois de terminarmos o café, meu pai saira para o trabalho e meu irmão saira para a aula. Então seria somente minha mãe, eu e uma criancinha chata. Não que eu não fosse criança. Tinha meus cinco anos e cinco meses, super ativo e muito em breve, seria aquele que superaria meu irmão mais velho. Escondi-me no corredor, não queria que o fedelho que estava chegando me visse de cara.

- Ah, querido ! – Eu ouvi a voz de minha mãe. Depois um estalo, o que deveria ter sido um beijo. - Mas como ele cresceu...

- Não vai mesmo incomodar, Misayo-chan ? – Perguntou outra voz feminina.

- Não, não imagina. Pode ir viajar tranqüila, querida. Hyoga ficara em boas mãos."Hyoga". Disse minha mãe.

Não, não podia ser. Espiei rapidamente para ver se era mesmo a pessoa que eu pensava que fosse. E de fato era. Hyoga. Um garotinho mimado e fresco, que estudava comigo, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis – E que olhos azuis. Sempre adorei aqueles olhos azuis, tenho de admitir. – Ele estava agarrado à barra do kimono de sua mãe, uma mulher realmente adorável, sempre me dava uma trufa de chocolate quando me via, se eu tivesse idade o suficiente, me casaria com ela, mas infelizmente, ela já era casada com o pai de Hyoga. E falando em Hyoga, ele parecia todo tímido quando minha mãe o olhou e o elogiou, estava segurando um coelho com aparência de mal amado, pois ele não tinha uma das orelhas.  
Deixei de bobeira e entrei na sala, caminhando até minha mãe e sorrindo para a mãe de Hyoga, ela me encarou com bondade e eu senti meu rosto arder. Depois fitei Hyoga, ainda com meu semblante corado, ele sorriu de volta desgrudando-se do kimono da mãe e deixando seu rosto mais a mostra. Estava usando um casaco azul e calças de moleton cinza.  
Não que eu não gostasse dele. Gostava, principalmente da mãe dele. Ui. Mas enfim... Ele tentava agarrar minha mão, ficava me encarando durante as aulas, pedia minha ajuda em aulas práticas para fazer coisas ridiculamente fáceis. Isso para não falar nas cartinhas de amor que me deixavam – vermelho - irritado.  
Minutos mais tarde, a mulher da minha vida havia deixado minha casa, e largado o fruto do amor dela com outro na minha sala, junto de uma bolsa onde estavam às roupas de Hyoga, imagino.

**O **dia foi tediosamente chato e pacato, os minutos estavam passando vagarosamente. Hyoga ficava me olhando com cara de esfomeado, mal amado, irritante e estranho. Eu olhava para a janela, descontente, queria sair lá fora e brincar na neve um pouco. Queria voltar para dentro ensopado e com frio. Queria tomar chocolate quente até ter minhas bochechas coradas de prazer.

- Shun ? – A voz fina dele invadiu meus ouvidos, senti um arrepio percorrendo minhas costas até a minha nuca. Olhei para ele atônito. Ele me observava com aqueles dois orbes azuis grandes e cintilantes. – Quer brincar comigo ?_  
_

- Brincar é coisa de criança !

Okay. Me senti um verdadeiro idiota. Porque... Embora eu tivesse meus cinco anos e cinco meses, Hyoga já tinha quase seis anos e era, visivelmente, mais alto do que eu e provavelmente menos infantil do que eu era. Ou não.  
Ele passou a fitar o chão, constrangido e corado, se sentindo tão idiota quanto eu me sentia. Alguns minutos depois ele olhou para mim novamente.  
_  
_- Quer brincar de casinha comigo ? Podemos fingir que somos adultos. E...

Não que tivesse sido proposital, mas eu fiz uma careta. Brincar de casinha era ainda mais infantil do que só brincar. Ele notou meu espanto e fechou a matraca, deixando sua frase jogada no ar.  
Mais alguns minutos, ergui meus olhos para fitá-lo rapidamente e ver o que ele estava fazendo. Hyoga parecia triste, olhava para o chão, distraído.  
Quatro horas da tarde, eu ainda estava preso. Hyoga ainda estava fitando o chão, mas que ódio. Se Ikkii estivesse aqui, ele estaria lá fora, montando bonecos de neve e minha mãe estaria muito, muito brava, tentando acertar panelas na cabeça do seu primogênito.

- Shun. – Minha mãe me chamou um pouco depois dos meus pensamentos sobre Ikki passarem. – Hyoga...

Fomos juntos ao encontro dela. Estava toda arrumada e cheirosa, ah como eu adorava aquele perfume com cheiro de rosas que ela usava. Perto da mãe de Hyoga, minha mãe era uma visão. Claro que eu poderia me casar com ela, mas seria definitivamente muito estranho. Afinal ela era minha mãe, então, prefiro ficar com a bonitona de cabelos loiros.

- Vou ao mercado... Descobri que não temos nada para o jantar. – Ela deu uma risadinha boba, mas encantadora. Olhou para nós e continuou. – Querem vir comigo?

Hyoga afirmou que sim com a cabeça, deveria estar cansado de não fazer nada.

- Não, não, mamãe. – Eu respondi, olhei para Hyoga e desejei que ele mudasse de idéia e decidisse ficar comigo. Ele parecia inflexível, então, agarrei sua mão solta ao lado do seu corpo baixinho. – Íamos brincar agora.

Minha mãe me olhou desconfiada. Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Esta bem então... Eu volto em uma meia hora. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, corram até a loja de seu tio, esta bem, Shun ?  
- Uhum.  
- E não coloquem fogo na casa... – Ela beijou o topo de minha cabeça e o topo da cabeça de dele, depois, foi embora.O loiro olhou para mim finalmente, corado por eu ainda estar agarrando a mão dele. Mesmo com o olhar dele, não desgrudei de sua mão.

- Quer ir brincar comigo lá fora ? – Eu perguntei sem graça, abaixei minha cabeça para que ele ignorasse meu rosto corado e desejei nunca ter nascido.

- Brincar é coisa de criança. – Ele me respondeu.

Fiquei sem resposta e visivelmente triste. Era o mesmo que eu havia falado para ele à pouco._  
__  
_- Mas como nós dois somos crianças, acho que não vai ter problema. – Disse-me ele em sua voz miúda e delicada, arrancando um sorriso colossal de meus lábios.

**C**orremos juntos para a porta da cozinha – ainda de mãos dadas, eu havia me esquecido completamente desse detalhe. – a abrimos ao máximo, passamos pelo piso da varanda de madeira e em seguida pulamos na neve com os pés descalços. Aquela sensação foi **extraordinária**. O frio percorreu todo meu corpo, senti até mesmo um pouco de dor de cabeça pela mudança repentina de temperatura. A única coisa que ficara quente fora minha mão esquerda, pois ela estava agarrada à mão direita dele. A sensação não durou muito tempo, os dedos pequeninos dele escorregaram pelos meus e ele se afastou, caminhando pelo jardim branco, abaixou-se juntando um pouco de neve nas mãos e comprimindo a neve em uma bolinha, quando dei por mim, a bolinha havia parado na minha cabeça e estava fazendo residência fixa lá. Abaixei-me e fiz o mesmo que ele. Entretanto, errei. Como era possível o melhor aluno das aulas praticas errar a pontaria ?! Eu estava tão próximo dele.  
Hyoga me acertou de novo e de novo. Não sei nem quanto tempo havia passado conosco ali fora. Meus pés estavam dormentes e ele continuava me acertando com as bolas de neve. Sendo que acertei somente uma nele, e ainda por cima, no braço. Enfim, ele formou uma bolota colossal, gigantesca, e atirou em minha direção, assim como todas as outras, a bolota me acertou na cara, o impacto foi tão forte que eu cai para trás, batendo minhas costas no chão fofo.  
Ele correu até meu corpo estirado no chão, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado e me olhando com pavor imaginando que provavelmente havia me machucado para valer.

- Tudo bem ? – Perguntou com lágrimas naqueles olhos azuis brilhantes. Me enchi de pena, admito. Ele curvou-se para cima de mim, fitando meu rosto e procurando tirar os vestígios de neve que haviam sobrado nele.

O toque dele foi tão quente e delicado, talvez porque minha cara estivesse semi congelada e dura, seus dedinhos miúdos percorreram minha bochecha a procura de vestígios de gelo e depois passaram por meus lábios, deveriam estar roxos, porque eu sabia que eles estavam se mexendo para cima e para baixo, tremendo de frio.

- Estou com frio. – Eu falei enjoado. Reclamando como uma garota. Que vergonha.

**E**le deitou seu corpo no gelo, colocando seus braços sobre mim, tocando sua bochecha com a minha, a sensação foi tão... Boa. Ficamos daquela maneira alguns minutos, depois eu me sentei no gelo, minha bunda estava gelada e dolorida, quando me sentei, acabei levantando o corpo dele junto do meu. Ficamos cara a cara, olhando um nos olhos do outro. Ah ! Que olhos lindos ele tinha._  
_Nós nos aproximamos, eu acho. Não sei dizer ao certo se foi ele, se fui eu, se fomos nós. Mas se tenho que colocar a culpa em alguém, deveria ser nele, entretanto, eu sei que me impulsionei para frente, porque me senti tão atraído pelo cheiro dele, pelos olhos azuis, pelo sorriso bobo, pelos cabelos loiros, pelo seu rosto tão bonitinho e meigo. Enfim, vamos aos fatos: acabou que nossos lábios se tocaram rapidamente. Não, não fora algo muito agradável, foi quente demais, úmido demais e antes que pudéssemos fazer, pensar ou sentir mais alguma coisa, nos afastamos simultaneamente, encarando a cara um do outro, mas agora, como se tivéssemos feito a coisa mais nojenta do mundo.

- **BLARG**! – Falamos ao mesmo tempo, expressando uma careta de nojo e deixando uma mensagem clara: Nunca mais deveríamos fazer isso de novo. Nem um com outro e nem um com ninguém mais.

**L**evantamo-nos depressa e eu ouvi a risadinha encantadora de minha mãe. Imagino o que ela fará comigo. Aposto que gritara e ficara zangada por semanas, assim como quando pegou Ikki agarrando a garota que atendia na padaria. Não que ela tivesse sido a única namoradinha de Ikki. Ele pegava todo mundo, minhas babás, a garota da farmácia, vivia piscando para a professora dele na escola, mas quem ele tinha um fetiche quase palpável era a colega de equipe dele, uma ruiva muito mal humorada que me dava um medo fora do comum toda vez que ela sorria para mim. Eu vi o corpo esguio de minha mãe se levantar, ela estava escondidas atrás de alguns arbustos, aproximou-se de nós ainda rindo, estava segurando três sacolas enormes.

- Para dentro, crianças... – Pediu sorridente. – Aqui fora esta frio... E onde estão os sapatos de vocês ?!Acho que ela havia ficado mais brava com o fato de não estarmos usando sapatos.

Hyoga ficou em casa mais dois dias. Fiz ele prometer que não contaria sobre aquele pseudo beijo para ninguém ! Principalmente para os amiguinhos escandalosos dele, um tal de Seiya e Shyriu. Quando a mãe dele veio buscá-lo, me senti realmente triste, pois sabia que só o veria depois das férias na escola, e passaria os dias até lá solitário, observando minha mãe olhar para a minha cara e rir, depois ir fofocar com o meu pai. – Sim, ela contou o que viu, e havia contado absolutamente tudo para meu pai.  
Ah sim, quase esqueci de comentar. A mãe de Hyoga, quando veio buscar o filho, acariciou minha cabeça e me chamou de **gracinha**. Estou a um passo de conquistar aquela mulher, tenho dito.

**The End.**


End file.
